Our Story Begins
Our Story Begins is the first episode of Devon 7 (series). Story Friday, In the Abandoned Warehouse District, somewhere in Montreal... Devon: Hey Buddy! Slow Down! Criminal: Wha-Who are- Devon: I'm here to stop your reign of crime! Criminal: What are you talking about? All I did was rob a bank. Devon: I...Don't know. But you just admitted to your crime, and I'm gonna stop you before you do anything else. Criminal: And how are you going to do that? (Pulls Gun) Devon: Well, I do have a thing... (Pulls out his wristwatch) Criminal: You're going to stop me with your watch? Devon: Yeah, actually. Devon pushes the large power button on his watch, then the small circle button on the side, and a transformation commences... Devon: Danger Danger... Transformation completes. Devon: DIE VOLTAGE! Criminal: What the H-? Die Voltage: You're in for a shock! Well, I mean, you're already quite shocked...I should stop ruining my own jokes, honestly. Die Voltage electrocutes the Criminal. Die Voltage: Ha-Ha! I have defeated y-Oh. You're dead aren't you? Yeesh. Die Voltage becomes human again. Devon: Not my best moment. Devon runs away. ---- Later that night, Devon is watching television. Devon: Man...What a rush...I think I broke something. (wheezes) The phone rings, and Devon picks it up. Devon: Yeah? Hey Logan. Sure. Yeah. No, I can't Saturday. Sunday good? 'Kay. Bye. ---- Saturday, Abandoned Warehouse District, Downhill County. Devon: Hey guys, is this one of those Mafia things? Mafia Goon 1: Wha- Mafia Boss: Get 'im boys. Devon: Yeaaaaa-No. Hits buttons on his watch and transforms. Devon: Measure Up! The Mafia Goons begin to fire at Measure up. Measure Up: Man, you guys are horrible shots. Measure Up Grows until his head hits the ceiling. Mafia Boss: Get me out of here boys. Mafia Goon 5: Forget that, I'm hitting the road. C'mon Bro. Mafia Goon 8: You got it. Mafia Goon 5 and 8 escape while Measure Up jumps up and squashes the rest of them, and turns back into a human. Devon: Now that's what I call a- You're all dead. Really have to stop doing that. Devon flees the scene of the crime, again. ---- Later that evening, The Phone rings and Devon picks it up. Devon: Yeah? Hey Kurt. Nah, I'm hanging out with Logan tomorrow. And Monday I'm going out to that new alien market. I know right? Aliens! The Future is awesome. Yeah I know it's technically the present, but come on, this is what the future always was supposed to be. I mean, it's current year, and we have hoverboards and shit! You Wanna come? No? You Sure? Fine. We can hang out Tuesday. K? Good, See you then. ---- Monday, Alien Market. Devon: Wow, what a place of wonders and amazement. The left side of his face gets splashed with orange goo. Devon: I don't like this half as much as I did 5 seconds ago. Lepidopterran Salesman: Get Your Xloobls here! Best Bad smell in the universe! Only 5 earth moneys! Spheroid Salesman: Noseplugs! Get 'em 'ere! Lower price them his Xlootle-whatevers! Devon: Okay, now where's the tech? Opticoid Salesman: Sunglasses! We got Sunglasses! One eye, two eyes, 20? We got Sunglasses for all of those! Devon: Ohoho! ---- An hour Later Devon is on the way home. Devon: Okay, so I got a secondary power core, a pair of sunglasses, some red LEDs, And a DNA sample from a Volc. Heh. Sucker. Several Crimson robots fall from the sky, several of them aiming at him while charging their lasers. Devon: Hm. Don't like that. To Be Continued... Characters *Heroes **Devon Downhill *Villains **Criminal **Mafia ***Mafia Boss ***Mafia Goon 1 ***Mafia Goon 2 (Unseen) ***Mafia Goon 3 (Unseen) ***Mafia Goon 4 (Unseen) ***Mafia Goon 5 ***Mafia Goon 6 (Unseen) ***Mafia Goon 7 (Unseen) ***Mafia Goon 8 **Vorfiel's Robot Drones (Ending Cameo) *Minor Characters **Logan (Mentioned) **Kurt (Mentioned) **Lepidopterran Salesman **Spheroid Salesman **Opticoid Salesman **Volc Civilian (Unseen) Aliens Used *Die Voltage *Measure Up Trivia *This is the First episode of Devon 7. *Devon, Die Voltage, Measure Up, And Vorfiel's Robot Drones first appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Devon 7